


A little extra Support

by Something_Or_Another



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another
Summary: A deeper look at some of the different Support conversations in FE: three house. Also an excuse to write some smut





	A little extra Support

"Come now Professor, Everyone has a weakness" Dorothea teases, getting the same simple head shake she had been getting for days now. The two were sitting in The Black Eagles classroom in the late evening, all the other students having gone home already. Her professor just complacently grading papers while the young diva held the one sided conversation.

"hmm no that's impossible" Dorothea says standing up to pace around Byleth's desk. "Sweets?...Money?...men?...women?" She asks each one getting another head shake "hmm maybe...This!" She shouts from behind Byleth's chair, hands going for her teacher's sides to tickle her and to finally get her to...do nothing. Byleth only looked up at Dorothea with a mildly annoyed glare.

Dorothea pursed her lips in annoyance as she continued to try and get a laugh from her teacher. "Oh come now, I've seen that work on even the most stone faced actors" she sighed and was about to pull her hands away when a wicked Idea came to mind. "So if not your sides, perhaps...These babies!" Without warning, Dorothea turned her hands upwards and Squeezed Byleth's generous chest through her robes, the thin fabric offering little Protection, and the results were what she wanted. Byleth's eyes went wide as she let out a soft gasp. 

"Aha! I knew it!" Dorothea shouts, Grinning happily as she gropes her teacher. "Do your weakness are these wonderfully bold breasts of yours," she says as she tweaks Byleth's stiffening nipples, getting another soft squeak from the professor before Dorothea's hands are pushed away.

"Inappropriate" Byleth says trying to give a Stern look up at the Diva.

"Oh come now, you liked it" Dorothea says with a cheeky grin. "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact if you want…" Dorothea spins Byleth's chair around and straddles her lap "we can keep having fun"

"Dorothea…" Byleth says not pushing the girl off just yet, instead resting them Gently on Dorothea's thighs.

"Yes professor?" She asks Grinning, byleth not saying anything else "perhaps you want me to show you how it's done?" slowly the diva leans in, her hands coming to Byleth's front and freeing the buttons of her collar one at a time "all you have to do is Say no Professor, I'll stop, or.you can give my rump a little Squeeze and we can have some fun"

Byleth pauses for just a moment before sliding her hand up Dorothea's legs and Squeezing her butt.

"Good choice" once she was done, Dorothea tossed the collar and pendant away, giving herself an unobstructed view of Byleth's supple cleavage "mmm, I gotta say Professor, I'm not surprised you like your breasts touched, yours a particularly excellent" Dorothea went in for a kiss, but just as Byleth leaned in as well, she feinted away and Kissed her teacher's neck, nibbling softly at her skin

"Oh you like that as well?" She asks Giggling, hands rubbing Byleth's side, "I'll remember that" she Giggles finally moving up to Byleth's top and pulling it down in a swift motion, letting the teacher's large chest pop out. Her pale breasts sway slightly from the sudden movement. Dorothea grins as she gently cups one and tests its weight. "It's a marvel how you can stand so straight all the time, I dare say you're bigger than I am, and much softer too" she Squeezes her teacher, and rubs her thumb over the small dark buds, both already stiff.

Byleth let's out a soft moan as Dorothea rubs harder, turning her head away as her blush builds. "Oh come now Professor don't be shy, you look adorable" Dorothea says Giggling, pinching her tit. "Just relax and let me have some fun"

Byleth shook her head as she slipped her hands under Dorothea's skirt and held her ass as she picked her up, laying the diva down on her back on the desk, knocking several papers to the ground. "Ooh gonna take charge are you?" Dorothea asks smirking up at her teacher.

Byleth nods, flipping Dorothea's skirt over her waist exposing the black Lacey panties she had on. Byleth raised an eyebrow at her student.

"What can I say? I prefer to look good at all times" Dorothea says with a shrug as she leans up and pulls Byleth down into a deep kiss.

As their lips and tongues played, Byleth hooked her fingers into the hem of Dorothea's panties and slid them down to her knees. "Like you see?" She asks, byleth nodding as she admired her students clean core. A neatly trimmed triangle just above it.

"You do know what to do right, Professor?" Dorothea teases. Byleth Replies by sliding a single finger into her, rubbing against her walls Gently with the pad of her finger.

"Mmm I guess you do" The diva says as she leans back , letting her professor do the work.

Before long Byleth slowly adds another finger, moving both faster, pushing down to her knuckle. Dorothea moaning with every stroke. She quickly undoes the buttons on her own short and let it fall away, as she slips a hand under her matching Bra, rubbing her own tit.

"Come on, teach, finish me" She moans out, byleth nodding, moving her fingers faster,and fsster. Dorothea's breathing getting heavier.

"Mm yes right there, a-almost-ahhh" Dorothea Squeezes her teachers hand with her thighs as she comes, Giggling softly as Byleth pulls her fingers back, sticky, and gives them a little lick.

"Alright Professor it's my turn" the diva says getting off the desk and pushing Byleth on to it. She's reluctant to bit nods and sits, as Dorothea pulls her shorts off, giggling at the clean white panties beneath.

"For someone with the laciest Leggings, I thought you'd wear more excited underwear, we'll have to go shopping" Dorothea says tossing the shorts away, pulling the panties off next.

"And only lightly trimmed" Dorothea says with a purr as she teases her teacher with a single finger.

Byleth's face turned a shade redder as Dorothea Giggled at her cute reaction. "Don't worry Professor, I'll treat you right" 

Dorothea squats down and holds onto Byleth's legs, kissing down her tanned thighs before landing a single kiss right on the little nub above her core. Byleth squeaks and jumps as Dorothea Giggles.

"Calm down, I've done this before" she says stroking Byleth's thighs. She runs her tongue along her teachers core softly at first, giving her long slow licks before pushing in and stroking her inner walls. Byleth let out a soft moan, biting her knuckle to contain herself.

"Come on professor, let me hear you" Dorothea says working The small nub from it's hood and giving it a soft kiss, before pushing her tongue back in. This time Byleth's moan was louder, her legs wrapping around Dorothea's back as the student started moving her tongue faster. She took pride in every moan she could pull from her teacher, toying with her clit to get her to shake and gasp, rubbing the sensitive spots she had in her core. 

"C-cumming" Byleth moans out as she's finally pushes over the edge and cums hard across Dorothea's face, the diva eagerly licking her lips.

"Wasn't that fun professor" Dorothea says giggling as she stands and wipes the last of her teachers cum off her face with Byleth's panties. "We should do this again sometime...perhaps before our next big test?" She asks innocently.

Byleth rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Maybe, but you'll have to earn those extra points."

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut work, I plan to add more chapters based on supports, so feel free.to suggest any to me.


End file.
